Say My Name
by Kamisama Hajimemashita
Summary: My first Dengeki Daisy fanfic, I just love Tasuku and Teru so much! Ahhh! - enjoy


" Go bald Kurosaki!" Teru snapped, eyeing the man who had just made fun of her white panties. He only snickered in response, as he would tease her quite often about them. They looked too...innocent for a girl her age and Teru knew it. Her friends had been bugging her to buy some sexier looking lingerie for a while now, but she hardly thought it was any of her slave drivers business.

" Yeah, yeah, brat. Did you finish planting the flowers yet?" He asked, his voice showing zero interest in whether she had or not. Teru only sighed, setting the small shovel down in an empty pot and stood up, her uniform covered in dirt and grass.

" Yes, now at least get me dinner. You made me work extra today." She insisted, placing her hands on her hips and dusting her skirt off before him. His eyes scanned her idly for a moment before he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

" Fine, fine. We're having burgers though." Kurosaki mumbled, grabbing the small cardboard box from his pocket and pulling out a new cigarette, ready to light it. Teru watched him and sighed, if they were going to eat she didn't think a smoke beforehand was necessary.

"Kurosaki..." She began to say, her voice leaking something of a complaint, but the cold look he gave her was enough to strangle the words right back down her throat.

" Huh? Did you say something?" He glanced over at her, though annoyed, his eyes were still sharp and gleaming. This caught Teru off guard for the first time,and she found a light blush on her cheeks, forcing her to turn away. ' As if I'd ever let that jerk see me blush!' She shouted in her head, she knew if he did she would never hear the end of it.

" No. Lets go, I'm starved." With that, they both headed into town to a diner to get some food. Both quiet, but Teru more so than usual...Don't think Kurosaki didn't notice either. Oh boy, did he...but he didn't mention it while they sat there and ate. He let it be. Later that evening... Finally once he settled into the worn out couch in his living room, Teru in tow, taking her usual seat next to him...but farther away. He finally spoke up in spite of himself.

" You been feeling alright, brat?" He questioned, staring at her almost mockingly. When she heard those words she froze for a moment, ' Was she? She didn't know...but she couldn't tell him. This was the kind of stuff she told Daisy...BUT HE IS DAISY! But he didn't know that she knew! UGH!' It was all such a headache to think about, so that's what she told him, that she had a headache and laid down at the end of the couch, saying no more. He blinked a few times, knowing that wasn't the real reason, but then...what was? Next thing Teru knew her eyes shot open, her wrists quickly pinned to the couch by those much larger and stronger than hers, the blush returning to her pale cheeks with a vengeance. He placed himself over her, her small body trapped between his knees, his sharp eyes cutting through her once safe emotional barrier.

" Kurosaki what're you-!" " Quiet A-cup!" He interrupted her, coming even closer to her face, closing the large gap between their bodies. ' Dammit what am I doing? If I kiss her...or do anything else for that matter...she'll know. She told Daisy she loves me...not me.' He thought in frustration, but couldn't bring himself to get off of the young girl. " Why are you acting so weird...the REAl reason..." He found himself demanding, seeing her eyes light up at his request, seeing the pink in her face turn to red. A shy aura came over her expression, her voice became so much smaller, her eyes went side to side attempting to avoid his. Had he done something wrong to her?

" Kurosaki...I-"

" Please Teru...tell me what's wrong..." He found his voice in a pleading tone now, lowering his face and pressing it against her throat lightly. Her eyes widened at this...he felt so warm, she could feel each breath he took against her skin. She was beyond surprised, but closed her eyes, emotions spilling over her eyelids anyway. She couldn't stop the slow flow of tears running down her soft cheeks.

" Kurosaki I...I love you...I only ever told Daisy. But...I didn't want to tell you..." When those words left her lips there was silence the tears continued to wade down her face.

"Geez a brat has a thing for me...well at least I feel the same way." He mumbled, chuckling a bit and placing a kiss on her neck, causing her to gasp and tug on his hair.

" I hope you lose all your hair and go bald!" She exclaimed in more of an embarrassed than angry manner, relieving some tension as his head rose from her, meeting her eyes with his.

" Tsk tsk...Teru..." He mumbled, bringing his thumb and forefinger to hold her chin and bring himself closer teasingly. She was red up to her ears when he did this, her heart pounding. " Call me Tasuku..."

" N-no..." He pressed his lips against hers softly and nipped at her lower lip just slightly.

" Say it..." He repeated his order in a whisper. She returned the kiss but refused to say it still. So he squeezed her wrists just slightly and enveloped her mouth in his, kissing her passionately now. The heat from his own mouth delved into her own, forcing a slight gasp of pleasure to escape her own. " Say it..." His request hung in the balance of the quiet, the only sounds were Teru's small moans. After a moment he released her arms to caress her cheeks in his palms and she immediately threw her arms around him, closing her eyes.

" Tasuku..." She whispered into his mouth and her voice tickled his throat and his inner cheeks. He was shocked she had said it and couldn't help but smirk a bit, pulling away from the passionate but rough kiss and pecking her nose. " We should go to bed, you have school and I have work in the morning. C'mon." He urged, beginning to remove himself from the girl. She halted him, grabbing his wrist as his hands left her cheeks.

" Wait...say it." " Say what?" He questioned and looked down at her.

" Say...say the words 'I love you', I want to hear them." She bit her lip, seeing red flare up on his cheeks now as he bit his lips. Now he knew how she must have felt having to say his first name like that. But after that, he knew he at least owed her that...

" Teru...I love you...by the way your white panties are showing brat." He said with a chuckle at the end, hopping off of her with a smirk. She glanced down and saw her skirt was almost fully upturned from when he was on top of her and her face turned redder than ever before.

" GO BALD...KUROSAKI!"


End file.
